totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
W krainie ortodoksji...
Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata Odcinek 2 Luciana stoi na pokładzie i całuje się z jakimś przystojniakiem. <3 Nagle zobaczyła, że jest obserwowana przez kamerę. Luciana: '''Agr! ''Wyrzuciła mężczyznę za burtę. '' '''Luciana: Mało brakowało.. Kamerzysta pokazał kciuk w górę. Luciana: Uuu, witam drodzy widzowie. <3 To znowu ja, wasza Luciana! Po ostatnim odcinku na pewno macie apetyty na więcej! Ostatnio poznaliśmy 14 uczestników, którzy chcą, żebym dała im jakąś kasę.. Złowieszczy śmiech. Luciana: 'Oczywiście jak to pierwszy odcinek, należały się im wyjaśnienia. A wtedy większość z nich wpadła do wody i rozpoczęła wyzwanie. <3 Druga połowa została na statku. :3 Mieli łatwe wyzwanie, znaleźć skrzynię. Łatwizna. Z tym banalnym zadaniem poradzili sobie wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Randy'ego, który nawet się nie pojawił i został wyeliminowany. <3 ''Uśmieszek. ^_^ '''Luciana: A dzisiaj będzie jeszcze lepiej! Chcecie się przekonać? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Podróż dookoła świata. <3 ' Pokład Po zadaniu większość uczestników udało się do swoich kajut. '''''Info: Możecie pisać, co tylko chcecie i gdzie chcecie. Możecie tworzyć nowe nagłówki, of course. Zadanie przewidziałam na czwartek. Enjoy! <3 Kajuta Numer 3 Felipe:'Ale trudne było pierwsze wyzwanie. '''Felipe:'Dobrze że przeszłę Kajuta Numer 5 'Vince: '''Agh.. śmierdzą wciąż rybą! ''Szorstką szmatą próbował zetrzeć z z rąk zapach. 'Vince: '''Mogłem ich nie łapać za tył.. ''Westchnął i rzucił się na łóżko 'Vince: '''Ale za to! ''Wyciągnął swoje dwa diamenty. '' '''Vince: '''Mam prześliczny dodatek! ''Przy okazji wyciągnął z drugiej kieszeni dwa złote pierścienie. 'Vince: '''Mogę być najszykowniejszy na tym okręcie! Zabłysnę swoim skarbem! ''Zaśmiał się pyszałkowato po czym zaczął pracować przy robieniu swoich pierścionków. '' ''Xander otwiera drzwi od kajuty i wchodzi do środka i siada na łóżku Vincenta. '''Xander: '''Jak dobrze być u siebie w kajucie. Trzeba chyba się czegoś napić? '''Vince: O hej! Zaraz? Przyjrzał się podejrzliwie. Vince: 'Też znalazłeś ten rum na statku? ''Wyciągnął starą butelkę z rumem. '''Vince: Spoko, nieważne. Mogę się podzielić z kolegą. Otworzył i dał mu butelkę. Vince: Zabalujemy? Xander: '''A kto ty jesteś? i co robisz w mojej kajucie? '''Vince: '''Ale to kajuta moja i Dustina? Tak? '''Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Chyba zachłysnęło go po ostatnim wyzwaniu. '''Vince: '''Jak chcesz możemy iść do naszej! xD Znaczy... twojej xD '''Xander: '''Co twoja to sory ziom ale nie mam orientacji na tym statku.Ale możemy razem wypić xD '''Vince: No mówisz z sensem teraz! Tyle, że ty też coś masz dać do picia! Cokolwiek jak masz. xD Xander: '''Soreczka ziom ale nic nie mam przy sobie teraz,a tak wogóle nazywam się Xander. '''Vince: No spoko. xD Przeżyjemy na niewiadomoprocentowym rumie która ma z pięćset lat? No nieważne.. Ukłonił się przed nim. Vince: Ja zwiem się Vince i miło cię poznać i przyjemnością bedzie wypić z tobą. Otworzył zabutelkowany rum. Wyciągnął dwie szklanki i do pełna nalał. '' '''Vince:' Na trochę starczy! Xander: 'Do dna. ''Wziął szklankę i wypij wszystko za jednym razem '''Xander: '''Ale zarąbisty ten rum. '''Vince: No nie! Lepiej niż grzybki halugocenne dziełają. Sam wypijał swoje szklanki do dna. Vince: 'Jak co nie obżygaj mi łóżka lokatora bo on też w porzo jest. '''Xander: '''Spoko ąż taki słaby do picia nie jestem. xD '''Vince: '''Ja też ąż taki słaby nie jestem. xD ''Zaczął się śmiać bez powodu. '''Vince: '''Wolna dusza rozumiem? Powiedz! Miałeś ciekawe przygody w klubach? '''Xander: Może? A ty? Vince: 'A zdarzyło się! Ale pierwszy spytałem, więc opowiedz coś. '''Xander: '''Zdarzyło się wiele bójek miłości i świetnej zabawy. Co tu mówić. '''Vince: '''Bójki o miłość.. gdybym zliczył ile ich było.. ''Podłamał się trochę.. '''Vince: I jeszcze bez zabawy bo snułem tylko wiersze które nikomu sie nie przydadzą. Czemu jestem taki nudny!? Nie a może.. Spoglądał na swoją szklankę z rumem, którego szubko musiał wypić by sie uspokoić. xD Xander: '''I po co były mi te bójki jak zaraz ze mną zrywały bo było szkoda tych kolesiów których sprałem. xD '''Vince: '''Bojowniczy jesteś. xD A nie mścili się? '''Xander: '''Tylko jak mnie zauważyli to uciekali gdzie pieprz rośnie xD '''Vince: Oo szacunek! Znaczy... Pomyślał sobie. Vince: Rozwaliłbyś na spokojnie ten kadłub? Nie żeby coś, ale chciałbym mieć kiedyś zejście strażackie! Może zrobiłbyś mi wielką dziurę na środku kajuty? Xander: '''Czemu mam ci zrobić dziurę w kajucie? '''Vince: No bo zrobię sobie zejście strażackie! A do zejścia potrzebne jest wejści i po to ta dziura! Xander: Jak chcesz ale co na to współlokator? Vince: 'Nie będzie miał chyba problemu. Zrobisz to na końcu kajuty gdzie nie chodzi i spokój będzie. Albo wiesz co? ''Machnął ręką, lekko kołysząc sie na boki. '''Vince: Nie musisz nic robić już.. ja pójdę coś zrobić! Wyszedł się przejść po pokładzie, zostawiając Xandera w swojej kabinie. Kajuta Numer 1 Bartholome wszedł do kajuty i od razu rzucił się na łóżko. Bartholome:'Omg to zadanie...Zadnego pożytku nie ma z tego noża...Głupie skrzynie... ''Wyjął telefon i zaczął Smsować. '' Kajuta Numer 6: ''Celestia próbowała spać ale jej to nie wychodziło więc "grała w karty". ''Celestia: Eh, czuję się źle.. Nigdy wcześniej się nie droczyłam .. z personelem. Mam odciski na rękach od trzymania patelni. Wygrana chyba nie była warta. *zrobiła jakiś znak ręką ale kamera tego nie uchwyciła* Mam nadzieję że będę miała spokój.. i że personel kuchenny nie będzie mnie nienawidzić.. za wybuch kuchni.'' 'Celestia: '''Wygra ten kto pierwszy spłonie.. ''Usnęła. Maddie tymczasem grzebała w swoich rzeczach i próbowała je uporządkować, po tym jak Bartholome na poprzednim wyzwaniu zrobił jej bajzel. '''Maddie: '''Ugh, jak się dowiem kto grzebał w moich rzeczach, to obiecuję że skrecę mu kark i wyślę go do piekła... ''Maddie: Nie wierzę, że ktoś się do czegoś takiego posunął... To oznacza wojnę... Tylko kto to mógł być... Czyżby Kimby się na mnie zezłościła i zaczęła pałać zemstą? W sumie, tego się po niej nie spodziewałam!'' Kajuta Numer 7 Nina mimo zmęczenia zadaniem weszła radosna do kajuty. (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: '''Zadanie mi się nie podobało, bo nie lubię się męczyć, ale za to dostałam najlepszą nagrodę ze wszystkich! <3 '''Nina: '''Cóż... nie ma na co czekać! ''Otworzyła swoją zwycięską butelkę i napiła się. Następnie odłożyła whiskey na szafce obok jej łóżka. 'Nina: '''A teraz czas zaszaleć dopóki nie padnę ze zmęczenia. <3 ''Włączyła radio i zaczęła skakać po łóżku śpiewając fałszując sobie jednocześnie. Kajuta Lukaninho i Luciany. ''Do kajuty wszedł Lukaninho, rozejrzał się. '' '''Lukaninho: No, no. Przynajmniej tutaj nie poskąpili. Być w pokoju z prowadzącą, jednak ma pewne zalety. Położył się na łóżku. Lukaninho: To jest życie. Burta Na burtę poszła Maddie. Stanęła przy barierce i zaczęła rozmyślać i patrzeć na wodę. Maddie: 'Jeszcze tak daleko, a tak blisko do wygrania pieniędzy... ''Do dziewczyny przyszedł Lion. 'Lion: '''Witaj moja droga. ''Ukłonił się przed nią. 'Lion: '''Przemyślałem to i owo i chcę cię bardzo, ale to bardzo przeprosić. ''Podał rękę na zgodę. 'Maddie: '''Tsa, nie wiem za co mnie przepraszasz, poza tym że zachowałeś się tak jak nienawidzę, ale niech będzie. ''Również podała rękę na zgodę. W tym czasie dziwnym, radosnym chodem podszedł do nich Bartholome. 'Bartholome:'Cześć wam. Maddie ,co taka zua <3 ? 'Maddie: '''Nic, zastanawiam się tylko co za imbecyl grzebał mi w rzeczach i zostawił po sobie bajzel w mojej kajucie! -.-" '''Bartholome:'A chcesz żebym się dzisiaj poddał? :< 'Maddie: '''O co ci chodzi? '''Bartholome:'Jak mi głupio... :< 'Maddie: '''Czyli... Jasna cholera, w kija jednego mać!!! To TY!? Za kogo ty się cholera uważasz? Za kogoś, kto jest zarąbisty bo robi takie świństwa, haha, bardzo dobrze, nawet nie myśl że zyskałeś w moich oczach. Właśnie możliwe, że straciłeś przyjaciółkę. -.- '''Bartholome:'Myślałem ,że to sen...Ale po co się będę tłumaczył już mi wszystko obojętne ,nawet mogę się poddać :< 'Maddie: '''Przestań zachowywać się jak bobas, i zachowuj się jak koleś, co? Skruchę mi tu teraz będziesz robić... Ugh! Nie ważne, mam już dość tego porąbanego show! ''Maddie odeszł gdzieś na koniec burty i oparła się wkurzona o barierki. 'Vince: '''Heeej!! ''Lekko zamroczony natknął się na nich. '''Vince: Czy ja was znam? Szczerze nie kojarzę dokąd idę. xD Przyjarzał się nieco dziewczynie. Vince: 'Aa... kojarzę... ''Bartholome podszedł do Maddie '''Bartholome: '''Maddie ,proszę cię nie obrażaj się na mnie...Co mam zrobić żebyś mi wybaczyła...? '''Maddie: '''Jedyne co możesz zrobić, to dać mi spokój i spróbować jakoś to odkręcić, ale niestety, raczej się nie da. '''Vince: Właśnie... Maddie jest moja... Nieco przydymiony podszedł do niej i niespodziewanie odepchnął Barha od niej. Bartholome:'Nie widzisz że my tu rozmawiamy? To poważna rozmowa więc lepiej idź się połóż i się nie wtrącaj... ''Odepchnął Vince'a od Maddie. '''Maddie: '''Ja pitole, co się tutaj dzieje, świat chyba idzie w piekło! Jestem NICZYJA, zrozumiano? Jestem dla siebie, wszystkie prawa zastrzeżone, nikt nie może mnie mieć! '''Vince: Mówiłem byś ją zostawił? Szarpnął Bartha od Maddie. '' '''Vince:' Ona nie chce twojego towarzystwa... no.. Odwrócił się do niej. Vince: 'A co do ciebie Maddie... wiesz.. heh... może.. o! ''Wyciągnął dla niej pierścionek który wcześniej zrobił. '''Vince: Proszę! Na zgodę.. jesteś trochę wkurzona na niego.. odgonie go od ciebie jak chcesz! Bartholome:'W sumie to sam pójdę...To show jest chore... ''Odszedł gdzieś na bok. Maddie zrobiła mniej więcej tą samą minę co postacie Mangi z niebieskim czołem. '''Maddie: '''Jeszcze czego... -.-" '''Vince: '''Wkurzasz się na mnie? :< '''Bartholome:Teraz, Maddie jest na mnie obrażona ,ja ją lubie pomimo wszystko i chce byc dopóki jeszcze jestem w tym programie jej "Aniołem Stróżem" Wziął kawałek drewna (Stos drewna leżał obok niego) i zaczął wycinać figurki wyglądające jak Maddie <3 '' '''Vince: '''Coś ci zrobiłem? ''Złapał się barierki chcąc utrzymać równowagę. '' '''Maddie: '''Co za psychol, dżizas... I tak, wkurzam się na ciebie bo do tej pory ci nie wybaczyłam!!! '''Vince: '''Ale... ale... czemu? ''Spojrzał się na bok. Vince: 'Aa.. rozumiem... znalazłaś sobie nowego kochanka... ''Rozpromienił się. '''Vince: Rozumiem.. jesteś z nim bardziej szczęśliwa. Maddie: '''Co do CHOLERY!? On nie jest żadnym kochankiem! Nie wpierniczaj mnie w coś, w czym nie brałam, nie biorę i nie będę brać udziału!!! '''Vince: A bez powodu tnie w drewnie twoją twarz? Widać, że czuje do ciebie coś co ja czułem.. Załamany padł na deski. Vince: Dlaczego moje życie to nieszczęście... Kategoria:Odcinki Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata